The object of this invention is a press with molding equipment, designed in particular for the molding of material with a powerful expanding action, such as ethyl-vinylacetate EVA).
As known, the EVA molding process involves injecting the material at a relatively low temperature, typically at about 120xc2x0 C. into heated molds, typically at about 180xc2x0 C.
The material injected into the molds therefore gradually increases its temperature until it reaches the reaction temperature of the expanding agent, typically at about 150xc2x0 C.
The increase in volume of the molded material under the action of the expanding material is impeded as long as the mold is kept closed, and occurs only when the mold is opened. In order to obtain an optimum product, it is necessary that the mold be capable of effectively opposing the opening force exerted by the expanding action of the molded material.
It is also important that the opening of the mold occur as quickly as possible, so as to allow the previously injected material to expand as freely as possible; if the opening occurs slowly, the material expands within the still partially closed mold, thus leading to a deformation of the resulting finished product.
In order to boost the productive capacity of the plant, the presses need to be fitted with a molding equipment capable of holding a pair of molds set side by side.
However, the solutions already known exhibit a number of drawbacks; in order to allow the proper closing of the press, for instance, the height of the two molds must be exactly the same.
The main purpose of this invention is to offer a press capable of overcoming the drawbacks of the known art, and in particular of allowing the use of molds of different heights. Another purpose of this invention is to propose a technically simple and efficient solution to achieve a press with a molding equipment, capable of allowing the quick and simultaneous opening of both molds.
These objectives are achieved by a press with a molding equipment as described hereinafter.